


this is normal

by Mishlacrazy360



Category: Naruto character mentions, Questionable Content, Romance - Fandom, Violence - Fandom, bangtanboys - Fandom, homophobia - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, murder - Fandom, own characters - Fandom
Genre: Boyx boy, F/M, M/M, Not a Crossover, Romance, Violence, jikook pairing, mature/explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishlacrazy360/pseuds/Mishlacrazy360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okaaay here I goOoo!</p><p>Jimin is a 20 year old intern at a law firm. He has a sad past that he never revealed and its all because of love. He swore he wouldn't put himself or anyone in that position again until an accident meeting...</p><p>Jungkook, a care teen so sure of his prefrence in life that he is not prepared for the confusion about to unfold. A whole new world opens for him and he finds himself making decisions he'd never thought he'd have to.</p><p>Will the past be repeated? <br/>(Aaish! I suck at summaries and stuff so, bear with me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ay!
> 
> I've been in so much trouble with my mom lately about Bangtan (-_-).  
> If they knew how many times a day they're being brought up over chores I didn't do, or an assignment I didn't hand in on time and had to stay up all night no sleep, to finish and hand in the next day...they'd probably sue me or make me pay them with won I'd have to draw on paper......   
> Aaaish! Okay rant over (o_o)  
> I hope u read this fic and enjoy this fic.  
> Its an attempt at writing so yah

Chapter 01

"Jungkook! Get down here this instant!" Sai yelled from downstairs

Jungkook lay on his bed choosing to ignore that then he heard his father come barreling upstairs and his mother crying for him to stop. "Shit" he breathed and hopped up. By the time Sai got to his room, jungkook was already out his bedroom and into the night...

"That son of a gun! Ill make him rue the day he was born!" Sai yelled and marched downstairs. He tried to console his wife, ino, but all he did was make her cry even more.

Sai went into his office and sat down by his desk with a heavy sigh. "What am I to do?" He asked to no one in particular.

At 00:00 Sai was still in his office so Ino went to get him."Come to bed honey" she whispered as she stood by the door." Is jungkook home?" He asked tiredly

"yes, he's up in his room, tried to be sneaky but I heard him" she said and he couldn't help but smile.

Jungkook has always been a sneaky little one even now at 18 years old, he still was a handful. "He's quite a lot like me isn't he.." Sai murmured as he came and slung his arm around his beautiful wife. "Indeed". The two of them went to bed

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

MONDAY MORNING. 

"Jungkook honey..time to get up" Ino crooned to her handsome black haired son. She pulled open the curtain letting in the killer rays of the sun.

"Aaaargh!! Early.nooo!!!" He groaned into his pillow and he covered his face with his blankets.

"Oh no you don't!" And ino pulled the blanket off causingy jungkook to hop up and land face first on his floor.

He sat up rubbing his face sleepily.."Mooooooooom...I'm not feeling too well....-"

"oh? you seemed perfectly fine when you came in at twelve last night. So get done, ill call you for breakfast." with that, she left. Jungkook groaned banging his head against against his room door. 10 minutes later Jungkook came downstairs dressed in his school uniform, hair a mess he didn't feel like sorting out right now,tie a mess..over he looked the definition of a hot mess. "Ah good! You're done." Ino said offering him a brilliant smile. He sat down at the table . His mother put his breakfast down infront of him and ruffled his hair. When he's father came down, the two shared a look.

"Jungkook..-" sai was saying as he sat down. "Yes..I know, and I'm sorry"

. Sai took a bite of his breakfast. "Don't let it happen again"

. Jungkook looked sheepish "of course". Then the two finished up and left. Sai for work and jungkook for school.

Jungkook parked his motorcycle. He saw his friends Suga and V standing around. "Hey guys!!" He yelled. They waved and came over. "Shit! That party was dope man! Where WERE you kookie?!" Asked Suga. Jungkook slung his bag over his one shoulder. "It was a sunday night, you KNOW I'm not allowed out" they walked side by side

. "Aaaaaah live a little!" V yelled and clapped him on the back. "Its BECAUSE I live so MUCH that my dad wants to kick my butt on the regular!"Jungkook said and his friend scoffed about being a scardey cat.

They went to stand by their lockers when a group of girls with skirts so SHORT, their butt's ends could been, walked passed. Suga's jaw dropped. V hit him against the head.

"Whaaaat?!"

"You have a friggin girlfriend suga!!"

Suga looked affronted "I'm just window shopping! Geez! V"

"gaah I hope so.." Suga spotted his girlfriend and he went over to hug her from behind. "My shawty got it all!'' He boomed"and Tasneem blushed at her boyfriends behavior.

V and jungkook watched their friend and how happy he was. "Does that look like a guy who wants to visit another shop's fitting room?" V asked jungkook

"naaaaah, I think Tasneem's fitting room is preeeeeetty tight" jungkook answered in a Daze. V looked between where they were looking and jungkook and he hit HIM on the head too. "Ow!why'd you-?"

"That's your friend's girlfriend you nutt!!" V yelled at him and shook his head in disgust. V left and suga came over with his gf under his arm.

"sometimes I wonder...V is sooooooo fine but no gf! Gah impossible!" Aneeqah Exclaimed appearing out of nowhere beside jungkook.

He jumped.

"shit! STOP DOING THAT!!!!" He yelled clutching at his heart.

Aneeqah grinned "aah shut up" she said and hit against his forehead and she walked off. Jungkook glared after her

"seriously, one day imma-" he said but the rest got drowned out by the bell and everyone hurried to class.

The day progressed quickly and jungkook was about to drive off on his motorcycle when Aneeqah popped up again.

He got such a fright he fell off sending his books flying. "Aaaah! Seriously?!!! You have got to stop!"

Aneeqah leaned against his bike checking her nails, "chill..I just wanted to know if you need help studying for the bio test on wednesday..." She murmurmed.

Jungkook got up off the ground and wiped his pants down "nope, I'm good do you?" She pinned him with a look that said: Are you stupid?.

"I wouldn't be offering the less educated help if I did" jungkook rolled his eyes at her attitude and bend to pick up his books when he turned around she was gone

"aiyeeeeee! Never mind" he muttered and drove off. When he got home he could smell his mother's cooking all the way from the gate he grinned to himself.

"Mom I'm home! " He yelled and dropped his bag by the door then he went into the kitchen and hopped onto the kitchen counter.

"Hey! How was your day?" She asked

"long...and yours? What are we celebrating?" He asked looking at all the food on the counter

" busy busy, your father is having guests tonight" she explained.

"Oh..I see" jungkook hopped off " jungkook?"

"Yes mom?"

"Behave please" she pleaded.

" I ALWAYS do mom! " And jungkook winked at her. ______________________________________ Later the evening (19:00)

Jimin sat in his car at his bosse's house feeling like a nutt. He was super nervous since it was his first time there.

"Man up!" He said to himself in the mirror and then he got out. He straightened his suit and finger combed his hair to some form of presentable.

He looked around when he spotted a teenage boy climbing out his bedroom window. Jimin grinned to himself as he remembered the many time he'd done that. All before he decided to grow up.

The kid looked to be about 17/18. When jimin walked into the gates he bumped into the boy. "Oh! Sorry..uhrm.." The kid stuttered and shook his fringe out of his eyes

. Jimin was stunned by his beauty and just stared for a few minutes...

theeeen he mentally kicked himself.

"Oh, uh..no problem...not a fan of big dinners?" He asked.

The boy shrugged " not exactly, but look..can you..like..not mention this?" He pleaded with those beautiful eyes and jimin took a few seconds to answer.

"Sure.."

The boy beamed at him "thanks" then he pat him on the shoulder and ran off.

Jimin turned to watch him go and saw "jungkook" written on his bag.

"That must be his name " jimin murmured distractedly. He went up to the door.

 

20 minutes later, jungkook is pushed up against a wall and Sarah has her hand down his pants. He grabs her by the hair and crushes their lips together. He tore her dress "sorry! " He exclaimed quickly.

She giggled " no prob" and their lips met in a slow, fiery grind once more. 

 

Meanwhile, Sai and his Co-workers sat around his table.

"Where's that adorable son of yours?" Sakura(the secretery) asked.

"He should be here actually but he's no longer a adorable hey!" Said Sai

"ah yes, they do grow up quite fast "

"true Sakura, jimin, would you like to meet him jimin? He might react better to you since you're quite youthful yourself" Sai said.

Jimin nearly spat out his wine "Ah..perhaps another time..I heard the schools are writing a bio test on wednesday. So he's probably studying" jimin explained as a cover for jungkook.

Sai raised an eyebrow "oh, I see. Do u have a kid of your own? "

Jimin laughed at the absurdity. "Thankfully, no. I'm a kid myself in some aspects you see".

"Oooooh and a manly man in others! " Sakura purred into jimin's ear running her hand up his thigh under the table.

Jimin jumped and looked at her with wide eyes. "You okay kid? " Asked Sai

"uhrm yes sir, food's good mam" he blurted out. Ino glowed at the compliment from the handsome young man


	2. tuesday:awkward place to meet eh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayo!
> 
> Basically, Jungkook discovers Jimin again and gets to spend some time in his company. He gets one piece of info he doesn't realize is quite significant
> 
> Uuhrm,I also delve a little into the some of the other characters and Jungkook's relationship with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uhrm. I hurriedly posted this, cos someone had said that they can't tell much about my fic with just the one chappy?  
> So, ya,  
> Shogan!  
> If u read this,patients is a virtue lol.  
> But thank you for being so eager to understand.  
> I really appreciate it

Jungkook groaned into his pillow when his alarm went off.

He waited for his mom to come and wake him. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs so he made himself look asleep. He heard the door open and instead of his mother's beautiful voice, he got yanked out the bed by his feet.

"What the ...!" He exclaimed and came face to face with his father .

"How many time does your alarm need to go off until you get up huh?!"

Jungkook rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Ah..sorry..." .

Sai glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why weren't you at dinner last night?"

"I..was studying dad why you all up in my grill? Geez!" 

"Don't lie to me! I checked the garage and your motorcycle was gone!"

Jungkook sighed heavily and walked to his closet. "Dad seriously, you sent it into service remember?" He turned around to face his father and they stared at each other for a long time.

Then Sai got up "jungkook...if you're sneaking out again..."

"I'm not! Trust me." Sai nodded and left.

 

Jungkook leaned against his door."That.Was.Close" he breathed and got dressed for school and later he left.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

when he got to school he saw V furiously typing on his phone. "Hey" he said.

V didn't respond. Jungkook waved his hand infront of him still no reply. Then Suga came and hit V on the head. Hard.

"Aah! What the hell?!" V yelled and rubbed his head.

"Jungkook's been talking to you for the last few minutes nutt!" Suga exclaimed and glared at his friend. Jungkook just nodded

" oh...sorry man..I was occupied" v explained.

"Its cool..you looking up your task?" Jungkook asked

"nope.."

"Oh? The let me see!" Suga said and made a dive for V's phone. V pushed Suga hard and he feel onto his butt.

"Geez V I just wanted to see" suga said sadly

" Sorry Suga, but no" v said over his shoulder as he walked off.

"Why does it look like he's walking away from us a lot? " Suga asked as he got up and wiped his pants.

"That's because he is" Aneeqah said as she appeared out of nowhere.

Again.

Jungkook just stared at her and looked around for possible reasons how she got there without them hearing her. He got nothing rational.

"Don't say anything" she said laughing when she caught his lost expression. Jungkook rolled his eyes and the 3 of them headed off to class.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimin sat in his office doing paper work when sakura's head popped in.

"Hey jimin" she cooed .

He looked up "hey, what can I do for you?" Asked putting some paper in his draws.

" A few of us are going to have a drink after work tonight, are you coming?"

Jimin thought about for a little while. "Okay,sounds good. Ill come too" he said and flashed a dazzeling smile.

Sakura beamed right back

"cool, see you later" and she left.

A few hours later, he left for lunch. He ended up at a cafe near the high school. As he sat a table, Jungkook's face appeared in his head and he was left wondering why he was such a delinquent...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

*Break time*

Jungkook and his friends sat by a lunch table in the school court yard.

V was STILL into his phone, and after this morning, none dared to look over his shoulder or try and grab it except...Aneeqah.

" V nutt!! You can't be all into your phone. Its lunch! Talk to us like a human being! " She yelled and made a grab.

She dived across the table, but jungkook caught her around the waist and pulled her back.

" Get off me Jungkook!!!!" She yelled trying to get loose. Suga and Tasneem laughed.

V was totally oblivious.

"You're on MY lap Aneeqah, so WHY DON'T YOU GET OFF ME!!!" Jungkook yelled and let her go, she hopped off and the two of them glared at each other.

 

"You do realize, that you have veeeeery obvious sexual chemistry right?" V said not taking his eyes off his phone.

"Yeah sure, I'd do her, but only if she could EVER shut up." Jungkook said smirking.

Aneeqah hit him on the arm. " Yeah? Whatever! I'd only ever shut up if he stopped being an ANNOYING moron!!" She screamed.

aaaaaaand then started arguing ..AGAIN.

 

Suga and Tasneem cracked themselves. V just rolled his eyes

 

Soon it was home time. Aneeqah and Jungkook walked side by side to the parking lot. "Aneeqah..." Jungkook began

"I forgive you kookie". Jungkook grinned down at her.

She looked down "Jungkook...." She began. "Its cool..I love you too" he said and she hit him. Jungkook slung his arm around her in a side hug.

They drove to her house and finished homework together.

"Aneeqah,guess what." Jungkook said as they lay side by side on her bed both on the backs looking up at her roof.

" What? You're an idiot? I already knew that" jungkook pushed her half heartedly then he propped himself onto a elbow looking down at her.

"No..I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss you" he murmured.

Aneeqah laughed so hard tears. Ran down her cheeks. "Seriously kookie?! Quit it! I'm not that into you brother! " She said and laughed some more at the very idea.

jungkook made a dramatically sad face. " I had to try though sister".

Aneeqah got up and stood hands on her hips. "Up you go! Its time for you to leave nutt! " She said cheerfully, she helped him up.

 

It was already 21:30 so his father would be home. On the way to his house jungkook passed a bar and decided to go in to use the bathroom. When came inside the toilet he saw his father's co-worker.

"Hey" said jimin when he spotted jungkook.

"Yo! This is an awkward place to meet eh?" Jungkook replied and stood in the next stall.

"Absolutely!"

 

They both finished up and stuff.

"So, is my father here too?" Asked jungkook as they walked out.

"No, luckily! I imagine he'd freak if he saw you here" jimin scanning the crowd.

" For real!..I'm Jungkook by the way" .

"Cool, I'm jimin" they shook hands.

They went to sit by the bar.

" Not calling you 'mr' anything am I? " Jungkook asked sitting beside jimin.

Jimin laughed. "No, I'm only 20..I'm no 'Mr'"

Jungkook grinned. "Oh! That would be awkward.

You're a bit young to be working with my dad hey! " Jungkook said and watched jimin take a sip of beer.

" Yep, I went to school early, graduated young and tada! Here I am" jimin laughed drunkenly.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow.

" How you getting home jimin? You wasted man!" Jungkook said.

"..no..clue"Jimin slurred and tried to get up, he lost his balance because the world was spinning!. But Jungkook caught him just in time.

"Easy now, you need to get home" he murmured under jimin's weight. Jungkook let someone know that jimin was leaving. When they got outside jungkook put a helmet on jimin's head and felt around in his pockets for his drivers so he could get his address. Jimin was suuuuper drunk but thankfully he could hold onto Jungkook on the back of the motorcycle.

When they got to Jimin's apartment, jungkook had to help him to bed and stuff. Before Jungkook left, he looked around jimin's apartment. It was super clean for a guy. Jungkook looked at some pictures on a table. : jimin alone, jimin with friends, then came across a lone picture of a guy.

He was good looking with a cheesy yet cute smile..

The caption read:' j-hope, never to be Forgotten' jungkook checked his watch it was 22:30 he was sooo dead! He quickly texted Aneeqah to cover for him if his parents phoned.

 

When he got home, he climbed through his bedroom window like a ninja all stealthy and things. When he made it to his bed, The light went on and there stood his father with an expression that will haunt jungkook for many nights.

Jungkook stood staring at his father wide eyed. "I can explain" he said.

Sai stood patiently. "Start talking" he ground out between clenched teeth. He was getting super annoyed at his son these days.

"I..uh..I.." Jungkook flounded over his words. But sai cut him off.

"Jungkook! I don't wanna hear anything, your grounded, hand over your phone"

"but dad-"

"-no buts, hand it over or ill make it two weeks" Jungkook handed over his phone. He was soooo angry! He didn't wanna look his father in face because his eyes would probably show the anger and cause Sai to ground him longer or worse...

give him a hiding (yes, at 18 years old, Sai still give poor jungkookie hidings..:/)


	3. shit's about to hit the fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaish!  
> Is a summary necessary?
> 
> I really do suck at it.

*its after jungkook got himself grounded*

 

\-------------------------------------------------------- Jungkook was WALKING home since his dad took his motorcycle too.

"Not fair!" He mumbled and childishly kicked a stone infront of him. He looked over at V who was so deep in his phone.

" I might as well be walking alone" he muttered. Just then, a black bmw pulled up by the curb and Jimin's cute baby face popped out the driver's window.

"Hey! Jungkook, want a ride?" He asked flashing a toothy grin. Jungkook beamed at him

"sure! Thanks" and he dragged V along with him.

 

"So..uhrm...your friend?" Asked Jimin as he watched V in the back through the mirror.

"He's okay..won't leave his phone alone though.asshole that he is" V kicked against the passenger seat that jungkook sat in.

"He can still hear you. I'm V". V said not taking his eyes off his phone.

"Hey! You made it speak! Thank gawd Jimin! " Jungkook said in exaggeration.

Jimin laughed as V dived toward Jungkook and they started play fighting. Few minutes later, V told jimin where to drop him off. "Thanks dude" V said as he got out. He flicked jungkook the finger and walked into his house.

 

When they drove to Jungkook's house they were talking, jimin told jungkook a bit about himself and his life and vice versa.

"So, Jungkook, know you got into trouble for helping the other night. I'm very sorry and-" jimin got cut off by jungkook.

"Its okay, if you tell my dad he'd be pissed as to why I was at a bar in the first place. So please, don't say anything" jungkook said hastily and looked down.

Jimin looked at him for a few minutes. "Okay..but look, since your bike was taken..let me drive you in the morning and after noon?" Jungkook looked up at jimin.

"Uuuuuhrm....how would I explain that to my dad? He doesn't even know that I've met you." Jungkook said and bit his bottom lip as he mulled it over in his head.

Jimin nodded silently. After a long pause, jimin spoke. "Forgive me, but do you and your father ..have a messed up relationship?". Jungkook chuckeled.

"Oh no.no no, not at all! Its just that we've grown apart since he started his own law firm and I went to high school. Why though?"

Now Jimin felt embarrassed" uhrm..well...I don't know.he seems..strict and I guess I wonder why you're such a naughty little boy cos you're obviously bright. " He blurted out. And his eyes flashed up to jungkook's face.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. "I'm no kid jimin. And being 'naughty' as you say? That's a story for another time..thanks for the ride" jungkook said as he got out the car.

"Uhrm...ill get you tomorrow morning?" Jimin called after him hopefully.

"Naah, after school" jungkook said over his shoulder and he strolled into his house.

"Okay" jimin mumbled as he drove off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

At the dinner table, it was super quiet. Ino got fed up and she threw her knife and fork on the table. Sai and jungkook looked at eachother like: 'what did you do?!' Because they know, once Ino goes crazy, she's crazy!.

"Enough! I will NOT have this awkward time. ESPECIALLY since this is the ONLY freaken time we've been together as a family! So you two, get talking right now! " She exploded and glared at the two of them.

Jungkook held back a laugh as he could see his father cringe. If anything scared his father, it would be his mother when she was angry.

" Honey,relax..I've grounded him and he knows why. Right jungkook?" Sai said pointedly looking at jungkook.

'Nows my chance' Jungkook thought.

"No dad, I don't..you didn't even give me a chance to explain. Isn't that what a lawyer does?" Jungkook countered. Keeping the smirk that threatened his face off effectively for the time being.

"Aaah hell jungkook! Not that again!" Sai groaned fighting the urge to put his head on the table like a little child.

" No, hear me out for once.the only reason I was late was because I helped a friend. So I didn't DO anything wrong. If you'd have let me explain, you'd have known this" Jungkook said being as dramatic as a possible.

By the look on Sai's face, he knew he had a home run.

" That's no exception, what was your friend even DOING at 21:30 at night?!" Sai said trying a different angle.

" Not important dad..." Jungkook muttered...

aaaaand Sai lost his mind and started scolding jungkook.

"If you'd been around enough lately, you'd know I'm on the academics team(Lie) but no,you weren't. So just leave it! Excuse me! " Jungkook said dramatically and marched upstairs. He stood at the top to watch if his show was a hit.

Ino glared at her husband. "Fix that. I don't want more of that Sai" she said and cleared the table. The beautiful dinner ruined. Sai was about to eat a piece of meat when she snatched it away juuust before it reached his mouth.

"I was eating that ino!" He whined looking like a petulant child.

"And I said go fix that" she said and went into the kitchen. Sai sighed heavily.

Jungkook did a little victory dance on the top of the stairs

 

Later the night, Sai went to speak to jungkook. They sorted out their shit and jungkook got his phone back but not his motor cycle. Just to be fair.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday(after school)

 

Jungkook is waiting at the cafe near the school. He waited patiently for jimin.

Jimin's car pulled up and jimin stepped out dressed casually in black skinny jeans, a white button down shirt, shades and his hair all messed up. He had his blazer over his one shoulder. He looked cool.

"Hey jimin" jungkook boomed happily and jimin grinned at him.

" Hey, you been waiting long?" He asked as he walked to Jungkook.

"Nope...looking fly eh? You going out tonight?" Asked jungkook as he took in jimin's outfit.

"Nope, its friday..you dress down" jimin explained self consciously.

"Oh I see.cool.." Jungkook said distractedly.

"Do you want to get something to eat or drink maybe? While we're here?" Jimin asked. Jungkook thought about it for a little. "Yeeeeeah okay"

and they went into the cafe for a late lunch

\-------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------

Meanwhile, V was going crazy at home looking for PROPER clothes to wear, He ran around the house in a towel.

He decided he needed help and ran from his room to the bathroom and back

"jungkook! " He exclaimed in a kind of aha! moment so he called Jungkook hoping that he wasn't too mad at him.

 

Jungkook sat listening intently to jimin when he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh.

"Excuse me" he said and answered.

* The phone call*

Jk: hey V what's up?

V:ah! Jungkook! Friend!-(he got cut off by jungkook)

Jk: what do you want V?!

V: ...Asshole! I need clothes advice. ASAP!!

Jk: seriously?..right now?

V: yes, can you come over please?

 

Jk: But-

V:-PLEASE?

Jk: V..I..-

V: PlEaSE?

Jk: FINE OKAY JUST SHUT UP!!!!! ..

And jungkook hung up.

He saw jimin looking at him. "Uhrm that was V" he said by way of explanation.

Jimin put his face in his on his hands and tried not to laugh at the way jungkook reacted.

"What did he do to earn your yelling?" Jimin asked wide eyed and innocent.

Jungkook levelled him with a look that read : 'Really?! Nutt!!!'

"C'mon, let's go" jungkook said instead as he got up and grabbed jimin by the wrist not giving him time to talk.

" Where we going? " Jimin asked when they got to his car.

"V's house, he needs fashion sense" jungkook mumbled.

"Yes sir! " Jimin said and Saluted him looking cute. Jungkook grinned at him.

On the way, jungkook rummaged through jimin's CDs . He came across a RnB Cd and put it in.

' I wanna fvck you all the time...." Started playing [you know, the song from bangtan crack 8? Well if you watched Bangtan crack 8 you'll know where it fits in ;)].

Jungkook looked over at jimin with a raised eyebrow trying to fight a smile tugging at his lips.

Jimin sat in the driver's seat, stone faced with red red ears

" just, don't say anything" he said through clenched teeth because jungkook started laughing his ass off.

When they got to v's house, they noticed his curtains kept twitching. Jimin and jungkook exchanged a look but marched ahead anyway.

"Oh! You came awesome! So like -" V was saying totally forgetting he was half naked. Only when jimin's eyes roamed his body did he realize that he was half naked AND there was a guest

"go get yo ass covered" Jungkook said as he watched jimin's face turn the colours of the rainbow.

Jungkook touched jimin's arm "you kay?" He asked as V went to get a bathroab.

"Yeah, why?" Jimin asked as he came back to earth.

"You looked kinda flustered" Jungkook said concerned.

" Uhrm...well...that was a first for me." Jimin said and cleared his throat.

" How so? Guys walk around commando in a boys locker room you know".

Jimin looked weird again.

"I do...its just that V...he's damn goodlooking!" Jimin exclaimed.

Jungkook stared at him in silence for like a few minutes.

"Oh! You're...." Jungkook made a "gay" motion with his hand.

Jimin blushed. "Uhrm..yes...I suppose I am.." he said and also made the "gay" motion with his hand.

Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck and started pacing.

"Oh! Jungkook I-" V was saying when he noticed jungkook pacing. "What's up kookie?" He asked instead looking at his friend in alarm.

"Nothing V, let's get you dressed and while I match your clothes, you're gonna tell me why you need to look good so badly" jungkook said and dragged v to the bedroom totally ignoring jimin.

"Was it something I said?" Jimin wondered as he waited in the lounge.

So it turns out that v has been social networking with a girl named mishkah, he was fascinated by her conversation and he would be meeting her tonight.

"So..you've been blowing me and everyone else off for a girl who might just be a computer screen? Nice V". Jungkook said and passed him shirt.

"She's real! The things we spoke about..was too raw and emotional for a damn computer screen okay?! She's real." And V turned to look in the mirror.

Jungkook had picked out a black waist coat with a white shit + a black ripped at the thighs skinny jeans and white converse.

V straightened his clothes and stared at his reflection.

"Thanks man!"

"Sure sure" V took jungkook by the arm and dragged him out to the lounge

"let's go see what jimin thinks" and they went to find jimin.

 

V did a little twirl and jimin grinned at him. Jungkook watched jimin's reaction. Jimin stepped toward V , he grabbed V by the wrist and then he rolled up his sleeves and messed V's hair up(ooomg! I know ii mentioned messed up hair a lot.but I just luuurv em looking all messed up like that hey! Aaanyway moving on)

"There, now you look even better..good job Jungkook" Jimin said grinnig at the two younger boys.

V smiled his dazzeling smile feeling like a million dollars! .

"No thanks to me,v's damn good looking" jungkook said.

Jimin was super confused at this new attitude.

V's phone PINGED! Signalling a message and V was once again a stone.

Jungkook avoided Jimin's eyes and by the time they all left, jimin was frustrated. He just couldn't understand.

 

The drive to jungkook's house was a quiet one. When the stopped at the front gate, jungkook half tried to fly out the door but jimin caught him by the hand.

" Can we talk please jungkook ?for like 2 minutes please??" He asked pleading.

Jungkook sat Back down..

"Okay, now tell me why you changed your attitude?" .

"Its just...you're gay jimin and I didn't know..and now this is weird for me..cos well,.I don't know if all this time we spent was as friends or you know...in a nutt shell.were you outting the moves on me?!" Jungkook blurted out and looked down fiddeling with his hands in his lap.

" Jungkook look at me" jimin said. Jungkook didn't.

So jimin put his hand under his chin and turned his face to look into his eyes.

"I wasn't putting the "moves" on you. I just enjoy your company, but..trust me, if you wanted me to..all you'd have to do is say so" Jimin said not looking away from jungkook's beautiful eyes.

Jungkook's breathe hitched and he looked away and moved out of jimin's reach. He cleared his throat.

"Okay..uhrm...imma go now..thanks for everything" he said and quickly got out the car.

 

Jimin stared after him hoping like hell that things wouldn't change to awkward stuff. He mentally kicked himself when he replayed the conversation.

"Real smooth Jimin, reeal freaken smooth" he muttered and drove off.

That night, Jungkook couldn't sleep. He kept seeing jimin's eyes and the way it flashed when he said what he said. His words echoed in jungkook's mind and he didn't know why..

He awoke in a cold sweat. So he went downstairs to get something to drink. His father just got off the phone.

" Hey. Kid! Howcome you up?" Sai asked finally noticing jungkook.

" Couldn't sleep...who you talking to?" Jungkook asked and took a sip of water.

" That was the hospital one of my co-workers has been in a fire accident. Jimin, he's an intern? Yeeeah well his apartment burned down and he's at the hospital ." Sai explained.

Jungkook choked on his water

" ooh shi-ooot dad! Is he gonna be okay?!" Jungkook asked. His heart beating a mile a minute.

"I hope so..I was the last person he contacted so they called me..probably doesn't have any family here" Sai said running his fingers through his hair.

"He move here recently?"

"I think so yes, I'm going to the hospital. Wanna come along kookie?"

"Yeah, gimme a minute"

 

20\. Minutes later, they arrived the hospital and while his father spoke to the docter, Jungkook went in and saw jimin covered in so many bandages he looked like a mummy.

Jimin was asleep so jungkook sat by his bedside, and took his hand in his own.

He fell asleep hoping and praying that Jimin would be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?   
> Subs?  
> Its all welcome lmk.  
> Seriously  
> ^o^


	4. it all comes togetheR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay....  
> So, like here's a warning that I've kinda already warned in the previous chapter

"You're awfully quiet tonight jimin" said Ino as she handed him the salad bowl.

Jimin cleared his throat and looked over at Jungkook was looking down at his plate playing with his food.

" Yes...I'm just a bit tired, been working out today" jimin explained and took a bite of his food. Sai wasn't home yet and they were having dinner.

It was real awkward.

" Oh I see..jungkook, honey stop playing with your food." Ino said nibbeling on her salad.

Jungkook dropped his fork into his plate loudly.

"I can't wait to go back to work. Although, I thought I'd use this time to look for another apartment" jimin explained.

Jungkook looked up at him with unseeing eyes.

" Oh, take your time. We don't mind having u here" ino said oblivious to their looks.

"What?! You're leaving?! Why?!!" Jungkook exclaimed when he finally registered what jimin said.

Jimin looked over at jungkook for what feels like the first time and he felt his heart swell. Theeen he mentally kicked it flat cos he just couldn't do that.

He plastered a smile on his face and lightened his tone. " Well yes Lad! I couldn't stay forever now! " Jimin said all fake cheerful.

Jungkook glared at him, finally he had life in eyes. " Lad?! You're so ridiculous!..excuse men I've gotta study. " Jungkook said and got up from the table.

" Oh no you don't, seeing that I prepared dinner you can do the dishes young man, and jimin over there can help you" Ino said all no nonsense looking at him pointedly.

Then she left.

Jungkook stared after his mother thinking: "seriously?! Its like she's TRYING to kill me! ". He sighed heavily tootally ignoring jimin and padded into the kitchen reluctantly.

Jimin followed with the plates watching jungkook like he was an animal about to bolt.

" Jungkook..." Jimin began.

" Don't jimin. Just don't. " Jungkook cut him off with his back to him.

" Would you please stop fighting me? " He pleaded to jungkook.

" I'm not fighting YOU I'm fighting WITH you. There's a freaken difference" jungkook said angrily.

Jimin sighed. "Then stop all forms of fighting because really- " jimin began and jungkook cut him off.

AGAIN .

" Can't you see I'm going crazy over here jimin?! I can't decide whether I should be angry at you for changing my whole idea of who and what I am or not, because you made me see things like I never have before!!!" Jungkook exploded.

He pulled at his hair wishing that he could pull it out along with all the confusion.

"Jungkook..I..I never thought that you'd..I never meant for this to happen" jimin finished lamely. He just didn't have enough words.

Jungkook spun around to face him in disbelief . "What?! So, now that you basically changed my sexual orientation and I can't even LOOK at another girl, let alone a freaken GUY you wanna up and leave?!! Asshole!!!" Jungkook yelled at him uncaring who heard.

There was a long silence and in this silence jimin looked at jungkook and felt his insides burn to nothing. Jungkook looked broken, yet ready to throw a bowl or something at jimin. So Jimin looked for a way to explain and save himself a bowl against the head.

He found nothing.

" When were you gonna tell me that you're leaving? " Jungkook whispered finally breaking the tense silence.

Jimin looked at him and he could visibly see the fight and anger flow out of him.

" Definitely Not like this..not tonight for that matter" he said as he went to stand beside jungkook.

Jungkook leaned against the counter..it was safe for jimin now..kinda.

" Jimin, I like you..and I think I've liked you all this time, I just never realized it until you said you are leaving..I know you're probably seeing someone I saw the picture. Hell maybe that's even why you're leaving..if I asked you to stay, it wouldn't really make a difference. So instead, I just wish...I never met u, that you never came into my life at all" jungkook said and tried to walk away.

Jimin caught him by the arm and spun him around to look at his face.

" Jungkook..I'm not leaving because I want to hurt you..I'm doing this to protect you from what I know will come sooner or later..do you really think I can pretend not to feel anything for you.especially now that I know want me too?! I can't." Jimin said in ernest looking into jungkook's eyes.

"Then don't" jungkook whispered and traced jimin's bottom lip with his thumb.

Jimin was momentarily in the past because jhope had said those exact words but he was soon brought back to the present when jungkook laced his fingers into jimin's hair and pull him forward to crush their lips togehther in a passion so fierce neither boy was aware of Ino standing in the lounge looking at them .

"Geeez! Finally! " She muttered and went back upstairs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimin grind his body against jungkook's making the younger boy gasp. Jimin took full advantage of this and deepened the kiss dominating.

They were by the counter so jimin picked him up and he wrapped his legs around jimin's waist. They were all hands and tongues.

Jungkook pulled back to breath and lift jimin's t-shirt over his head. He hungrily kissed jimins neck and down his chest reveling in jimin's body's heat. 

Jimin closed his eyes and let the sensation take him over.

Then he undid jungkook's tie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

Jungkook couldn't handle the slow pace. He needed jimin now! So he ripped his shirt apart sending his button's flying everywhere, And he grabbed jimin roughly kissing him..sucking on his bottom lip. It made Jimin moaned into his mouth surprised at his sudden attack.

Jimin pulled back gently and pushed jungkook back onto the counter and shucked off his pants. Jimin settled between his legs, spreading them just enough then he kissed jungkook's neck all the way down his chest to his member.( Now kneeling between his legs right)

jimin kissed up each of the youngers thighs, all the way up. He took the younger's throbbing member into his mouth and the boy hissed.

His hand shot out and pulled on jimin's hair.

Jimin swirled his tongue around the tip and started his slow torture

. Jungkook panted heavily, he was almost embarrassed at how loud he was being so he but his lip, but then jimin did something with tongue and he couldn't hold it in .

He started thrusting into jimin's mouth breathing hard and just when he was about to cum jimin snaked his hand in there and squeezed in just the right spot putting his climax on pause. His head fell back groaning "aah.." He let go off jimin's hair.

jimin hiked Jungkook's legs over his shoulders and licked his fingers then he inserted one. Jungkook's entry visibly tightened at the intrusion.

It felt super weird.

Jimin started thrusting slowly, swirling around and jungkook moaned. He couldn't stay still, so he squirmed but jimin placed a restraining hand on his toned stomach

" keep still..it'll hurt less...so just keep still" he murmured in hoarse voice he was as hard as a rock.

Jungkook obeyed even though it was super difficult.

Jimin slid up, between jungkook's legs giving him the feel of his body.

he kissed him softly and jungkook slung his arms around his neck deepenening the kiss.

" Jungkook..I'm gonna enter you now..it'll hurt a bit, so bear with me okay?" Jimin said and kissed him chastely.

" I trust you..." Jungkook panted near delarious with want.

Jimin nodded and positioned himself at jungkook's entrance

He entered slowy, clenching his teeth as jungkook's eyes rolled back into his head. He kissed away a tear and jungkook bit back a scream. Then he slowly withdrew again breathing hard.

Jungkook wrapped his legs around jimin urging him forward and jimin started to scissor him instead.

Jungkook's jaw was strained

"jimin...please.." He moaned..

then jimin entered again this time with his member and jungkook felt like he would tear apart because of his size.

He threw his head back breathing hard. Jimin watched his face and when he saw he wasn't in pain, he started to thrust in and out slowly. Clenching his jaw to keep at a slower pace.

Jungkook's head bounced along with jimin's slow rythm. He looked up at jimin through heavy lidded eyes.

" Faster...jimin..argh..please!" he moaned and grabbed onto jimin's forearms.

"Yes...." Jimin groaned cos the sudden shift caused him to go deeper.

Jungkook threw his Head back and jimin started picking up the pace, he pushed jungkook back again ,he pounded into jungkook relentlessly leaning forward.

Jungkook let his arms around jimin's neck drop to and jimin grabbed it lacing their fingers together above jungkook's head.

Jungkook looked up at jimin all flushed and breathing hard..it was enough so send him over the edge, screaming a gargeled version of jimin's name.

He tightened around jimin and soon after jimin reached his climax with jungkook squeezing his hand for dear life.

They stay like that ( jungkook on the kitchen counter with jimin between his legs) for 10 minutes. Both boys breathing hard.

Jimin slowly withdrew and jungkook winced. " Are you okay?" Jimin asked concerned. Jungkook smiled lazily, sated. "Mmn yes..just..tired.."The younger mumbled closing his eyes.

jimin was about to scoop him up when his eyes shot open " no, let me walk, you can help me but you are NOT carrying me like a blushing bride" jungkook said trying to scowl and be firm. But it just came out as a satisfied moan. Jimin smirked.

" You're definietely not blushing" he murmured as he helped jungkook upstairs to his room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
They lay staring at each other in jungkook's bed. " I'm sorry that your first time was on a kitchen counter" jimin whispered as he stroked jungkook's cheek.

"That's kinda my own fault..I asked for it, besides, it wasn't that bad...but, damn! My back ! " Jungkook teased and laughed when he saw jimin's expression.

His concern was too adorable.

" I'm so sorry jung-" jimin began but got cut off by jungkook's lips on his.

" I loved every minute of it.so don't take it back" jungkook said as he pulled back to look jimin in the eyes.

Jimin grinned at him cutely

" next time will be better" he said and pulled jungkook close.

"Next time? Jimin! I've got so many questions" jungkook said enthusiastically .

" I know, for now, go to sleep" he murmured as he nuzzeled jungkook.

" Okay" jungkook whispered.

 

[2 minutes later]

" Jimin?" Jungkook whispered unable to sleep. Jimin groaned ." Hmmn?".

" The kitchen counter was hot but, will I always- " this time jungkook got cut of by jimin kissing him

" Go.to.sleep" he said between every kiss. Jungkook blushed thankful for the dark

" I'm not a freaken blusher! " He thought defiantely but he snuggled closer to jimin like the sap he is.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks passed and jimin was back at work but he still hasn't found an apartment.

Sai and ino didn't mind him staying, and jungkook was ecstatic, his grades looked awesome

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's such a good influence on jungkook babe! " Sai exclaimed happily as he sat down by the dinner table.

" Hmmn yes..he really is" Ino said smiling to herself and continued to chop the onions.

 

Jungkook and jimin has been spending a lot of their time together. Sometimes jimin even helped him study. Tonight was no different.

Jungkook lay sprawled across jimin's bed highlighter in his mouth. " So jimin, we're studying the human anatomy. Any pointers?!" Jungkook asked around the highlighter.

Jimin came out of the shower, he was still drying his hair.

Jungkook looked up from his biology book expecting an answer and his jaw dropped.

Jimin stood before him in nothing but a towel covering his lower regions, his glorious body still glistening from the shower.

Jimin finished up and noticed jungkook staring. He laughed slightly shy

"what are you looking at? " He asked. "

You..you're like THEE perfect speciment to study the human anatomy..." Jungkook said breathelessly and made his way over to him.

 

Jimin grinned and put the towel around jungkook's neck pulling him closer.

" Really? Then let's study then..I don't wanna deprive you of an education " he murmured feeling hot

. " Hmmn yes...it would be a crime" jungkook whispered and kissed jimin softly on the lips. He let his hands roam jimins back and slid down to squeeze his butt. Jimin pulled back in surprise.

" Oh? You like the hands on education eh jungkook? Well then..." Jimin said grinning at him wickedly.

He dropped the towel around jungkook's neck to let his hands travel down jungkook's chest and into his shorts. He found jungkook's member slowly and he stroked him, grinning at him. Jungkook started to pant " oh! Yes..I do...I really do" .

Jimin heard someone come upstairs and there was a knock at his room door. The two sprang apart and jungkook kissed him once last time and then plopped himslef onto jimin's bed once again.

" C'mon in" jimin called. It was Sai,

" hey dad" jungkook said from jimin's bed looking cute.

" Jungkook my boy! Studying hard eh? " Sai said cheerfully.

The two younger boys exchanged a look and jimin winked at jungkook .

" Oh yes dad, absolutely..." Jungkook said shyly.

" Aah that's good I'm proud of you.. But everyone needs a break, so why don't you go stretch your legs eh? I need to speak to jimin about work stuff" Sai suggested to his son cooly.

Jimin urged jungkook to leave behind sai's head

" you say something jimin? " Sai asked

" oh no sir. Ill just go get decent" he said

" ill take that break then " jungkook said soon after and the two left the room.

When they were outside jungkook pulled jimin to a stop.

"Do you think they're planning to demote you jimin?".

" Don't worry bae, I'm sure everything's okay " jimin said reassuringly

. Jungkook nodded and then he lft to his room.

Jimin got dressed and went back into his room

" so, what do you need sai? " Jimin asked.

" Well, you've been performing well since you got back and even before the accident. I think its time I gave you a real case " sai said and grinned at him.

Jimin was ecstatic " oh! Sure it would be an honour" he said

Sai grinned . "Great then, and jimin, I just want to thank you. Ever since you arrived, my son's been so well behaved and his grades have been great! I'm glad that you're a part of his life. He's so attatched to you, I hardly know what to make of it. So, thank you, for being there for him when I couldn't and in a way I can't. " Said Sai smiling happily.

"Trust me, I enjoy every moment of hanging out with jungkook. He's a good kid. But I do hope that this promotion is soley based on my work performances?" Jimin said

" oh! Ofcourse, your recommendation came from the office itself" sai explained.

" Well then, thank you for the opportunity" jimin said and the two shook hands.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo thaats thee end of chapter 5. Omg! I had to rewrite most of the stuff because, I pressed the wrong button and everything went kaput! Soo ya...enjoy:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't have one hahah

"You're awfully quiet tonight jimin" said Ino as she handed him the salad bowl.

Jimin cleared his throat and looked over at Jungkook was looking down at his plate playing with his food.

" Yes...I'm just a bit tired, been working out today" jimin explained and took a bite of his food. Sai wasn't home yet and they were having dinner.

It was real awkward.

" Oh I see..jungkook, honey stop playing with your food." Ino said nibbeling on her salad.

Jungkook dropped his fork into his plate loudly.

"I can't wait to go back to work. Although, I thought I'd use this time to look for another apartment" jimin explained.

Jungkook looked up at him with unseeing eyes.

" Oh, take your time. We don't mind having u here" ino said oblivious to their looks.

"What?! You're leaving?! Why?!!" Jungkook exclaimed when he finally registered what jimin said.

Jimin looked over at jungkook for what feels like the first time and he felt his heart swell. Theeen he mentally kicked it flat cos he just couldn't do that.

He plastered a smile on his face and lightened his tone. " Well yes Lad! I couldn't stay forever now! " Jimin said all fake cheerful.

Jungkook glared at him, finally he had life in eyes. " Lad?! You're so ridiculous!..excuse men I've gotta study. " Jungkook said and got up from the table.

" Oh no you don't, seeing that I prepared dinner you can do the dishes young man, and jimin over there can help you" Ino said all no nonsense looking at him pointedly.

Then she left.

 

Jungkook stared after his mother thinking: "seriously?! Its like she's TRYING to kill me! ". He sighed heavily tootally ignoring jimin and padded into the kitchen reluctantly.

Jimin followed with the plates watching jungkook like he was an animal about to bolt.

" Jungkook..." Jimin began.

" Don't jimin. Just don't. " Jungkook cut him off with his back to him.

" Would you please stop fighting me? " He pleaded to jungkook.

" I'm not fighting YOU I'm fighting WITH you. There's a freaken difference" jungkook said angrily.

Jimin sighed. "Then stop all forms of fighting because really- " jimin began and jungkook cut him off.

AGAIN .

" Can't you see I'm going crazy over here jimin?! I can't decide whether I should be angry at you for changing my whole idea of who and what I am or not, because you made me see things like I never have before!!!" Jungkook exploded.

He pulled at his hair wishing that he could pull it out along with all the confusion.

"Jungkook..I..I never thought that you'd..I never meant for this to happen" jimin finished lamely. He just didn't have enough words.

Jungkook spun around to face him in disbelief . "What?! So, now that you basically changed my sexual orientation and I can't even LOOK at another girl, let alone a freaken GUY you wanna up and leave?!! Asshole!!!" Jungkook yelled at him uncaring who heard.

 

There was a long silence and in this silence jimin looked at jungkook and felt his insides burn to nothing. Jungkook looked broken, yet ready to throw a bowl or something at jimin. So Jimin looked for a way to explain and save himself a bowl against the head.

He found nothing.

" When were you gonna tell me that you're leaving? " Jungkook whispered finally breaking the tense silence.

Jimin looked at him and he could visibly see the fight and anger flow out of him.

" Definitely Not like this..not tonight for that matter" he said as he went to stand beside jungkook.

Jungkook leaned against the counter..it was safe for jimin now..kinda.

" Jimin, I like you..and I think I've liked you all this time, I just never realized it until you said you are leaving..I know you're probably seeing someone I saw the picture. Hell maybe that's even why you're leaving..if I asked you to stay, it wouldn't really make a difference. So instead, I just wish...I never met u, that you never came into my life at all" jungkook said and tried to walk away.

Jimin caught him by the arm and spun him around to look at his face.

" Jungkook..I'm not leaving because I want to hurt you..I'm doing this to protect you from what I know will come sooner or later..do you really think I can pretend not to feel anything for you.especially now that I know want me too?! I can't." Jimin said in ernest looking into jungkook's eyes.

"Then don't" jungkook whispered and traced jimin's bottom lip with his thumb.

Jimin was momentarily in the past because jhope had said those exact words but he was soon brought back to the present when jungkook laced his fingers into jimin's hair and pull him forward to crush their lips together in a passion so fierce neither boy was aware of Ino standing in the lounge looking at them .

"Geeez! Finally! " She muttered and went back upstairs.

\----------------------------------------------------  
Jimin grind his body against jungkook's making the younger boy gasp. Jimin took full advantage of this and deepened the kiss dominating.

They were by the counter so jimin picked him up and he wrapped his legs around jimin's waist. They were all hands and tongues.

Jungkook pulled back to breath and lift jimin's t-shirt over his head. He hungrily kissed jimins neck and down his chest reveling in jimin's body's heat. 

Jimin closed his eyes and let the sensation take him over.

Then he undid jungkook's tie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

Jungkook couldn't handle the slow pace. He needed jimin now! So he ripped his shirt apart sending his button's flying everywhere, And he grabbed jimin roughly kissing him..sucking on his bottom lip. It made Jimin moaned into his mouth surprised at his sudden attack.

Jimin pulled back gently and pushed jungkook back onto the counter and shucked off his pants. Jimin settled between his legs, spreading them just enough then he kissed jungkook's neck all the way down his chest to his member.( Now kneeling between his legs right)

jimin kissed up each of the youngers thighs, all the way up. He took the younger's throbbing member into his mouth and the boy hissed.

His hand shot out and pulled on jimin's hair.

Jimin swirled his tongue around the tip and started his slow torture

. Jungkook panted heavily, he was almost embarrassed at how loud he was being so he but his lip, but then jimin did something with tongue and he couldn't hold it in .

He started thrusting into jimin's mouth breathing hard and just when he was about to cum jimin snaked his hand in there and squeezed in just the right spot putting his climax on pause. His head fell back groaning "aah.." He let go off jimin's hair.

jimin hiked Jungkook's legs over his shoulders and licked his fingers then he inserted one. Jungkook's entry visibly tightened at the intrusion.

It felt super weird.

Jimin started thrusting slowly, swirling around and jungkook moaned. He couldn't stay still, so he squirmed but jimin placed a restraining hand on his toned stomach

" keep still..it'll hurt less...so just keep still" he murmured in hoarse voice he was as hard as a rock.

Jungkook obeyed even though it was super difficult.

Jimin slid up, between jungkook's legs giving him the feel of his body.

he kissed him softly and jungkook slung his arms around his neck deepenening the kiss.

" Jungkook..I'm gonna enter you now..it'll hurt a bit, so bear with me okay?" Jimin said and kissed him chastely.

" I trust you..." Jungkook panted near delarious with want.

Jimin nodded and positioned himself at jungkook's entrance

He entered slowy, clenching his teeth as jungkook's eyes rolled back into his head. He kissed away a tear and jungkook bit back a scream. Then he slowly withdrew again breathing hard.

Jungkook wrapped his legs around jimin urging him forward and jimin started to scissor him instead.

Jungkook's jaw was strained

"jimin...please.." He moaned..

then jimin entered again this time with his member and jungkook felt like he would tear apart because of his size.

He threw his head back breathing hard. Jimin watched his face and when he saw he wasn't in pain, he started to thrust in and out slowly. Clenching his jaw to keep at a slower pace.

Jungkook's head bounced along with jimin's slow rythm. He looked up at jimin through heavy lidded eyes.

" Faster...jimin..argh..please!" he moaned and grabbed onto jimin's forearms.

"Yes...." Jimin groaned cos the sudden shift caused him to go deeper.

Jungkook threw his Head back and jimin started picking up the pace, he pushed jungkook back again ,he pounded into jungkook relentlessly leaning forward.

Jungkook let his arms around jimin's neck drop to and jimin grabbed it lacing their fingers together above jungkook's head.

Jungkook looked up at jimin all flushed and breathing hard..it was enough so send him over the edge, screaming a gargeled version of jimin's name.

He tightened around jimin and soon after jimin reached his climax with jungkook squeezing his hand for dear life.

They stay like that ( jungkook on the kitchen counter with jimin between his legs) for 10 minutes. Both boys breathing hard.

Jimin slowly withdrew and jungkook winced. " Are you okay?" Jimin asked concerned. Jungkook smiled lazily, sated. "Mmn yes..just..tired.."The younger mumbled closing his eyes.

jimin was about to scoop him up when his eyes shot open " no, let me walk, you can help me but you are NOT carrying me like a blushing bride" jungkook said trying to scowl and be firm. But it just came out as a satisfied moan. Jimin smirked.

" You're definitely not blushing" he murmured as he helped jungkook upstairs to his room. 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

They lay staring at each other in jungkook's bed. " I'm sorry that your first time was on a kitchen counter" jimin whispered as he stroked jungkook's cheek.

"That's kinda my own fault..I asked for it, besides, it wasn't that bad...but, damn! My back ! " Jungkook teased and laughed when he saw jimin's expression.

His concern was too adorable.

" I'm so sorry jung-" jimin began but got cut off by jungkook's lips on his.

" I loved every minute of it.so don't take it back" jungkook said as he pulled back to look jimin in the eyes.

Jimin grinned at him cutely

" next time will be better" he said and pulled jungkook close.

"Next time? Jimin! I've got so many questions" jungkook said enthusiastically .

" I know, for now, go to sleep" he murmured as he nuzzeled jungkook.

" Okay" jungkook whispered.

   
[2 minutes later]

" Jimin?" Jungkook whispered unable to sleep. Jimin groaned ." Hmmn?".

" The kitchen counter was hot but, will I always- " this time jungkook got cut of by jimin kissing him

" Go.to.sleep" he said between every kiss. Jungkook blushed thankful for the dark

" I'm not a freaken blusher! " He thought defiantely but he snuggled closer to jimin like the sap he is.

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Weeks passed and jimin was back at work but he still hasn't found an apartment.

Sai and ino didn't mind him staying, and jungkook was ecstatic, his grades looked awesome.

 

"He's such a good influence on jungkook babe! " Sai exclaimed happily as he sat down by the dinner table.

" Hmmn yes..he really is" Ino said smiling to herself and continued to chop the onions.

 

Jungkook and jimin has been spending a lot of their time together. Sometimes jimin even helped him study. Tonight was no different.

Jungkook lay sprawled across jimin's bed highlighter in his mouth. " So jimin, we're studying the human anatomy. Any pointers?!" Jungkook asked around the highlighter.

Jimin came out of the shower, he was still drying his hair.

Jungkook looked up from his biology book expecting an answer and his jaw dropped.

Jimin stood before him in nothing but a towel covering his lower regions, his glorious body still glistening from the shower.

Jimin finished up and noticed jungkook staring. He laughed slightly shy

"what are you looking at? " He asked. "

You..you're like THEE perfect specimen to study the human anatomy..." Jungkook said breathelessly and made his way over to him.

 

Jimin grinned and put the towel around jungkook's neck pulling him closer.

" Really? Then let's study then..I don't wanna deprive you of an education " he murmured feeling hot

. " Hmmn yes...it would be a crime" jungkook whispered and kissed jimin softly on the lips. He let his hands roam jimins back and slid down to squeeze his butt. Jimin pulled back in surprise.

" Oh? You like the hands on education eh jungkook? Well then..." Jimin said grinning at him wickedly.

He dropped the towel around jungkook's neck to let his hands travel down jungkook's chest and into his shorts. He found jungkook's member slowly and he stroked him, grinning at him. Jungkook started to pant " oh! Yes..I do...I really do" .

Jimin heard someone come upstairs and there was a knock at his room door. The two sprang apart and jungkook kissed him once last time and then plopped himslef onto jimin's bed once again.

" C'mon in" jimin called. It was Sai,

" hey dad" jungkook said from jimin's bed looking cute.

" Jungkook my boy! Studying hard eh? " Sai said cheerfully.

The two younger boys exchanged a look and jimin winked at jungkook .

" Oh yes dad, absolutely..." Jungkook said shyly.

" Aah that's good I'm proud of you.. But everyone needs a break, so why don't you go stretch your legs eh? I need to speak to jimin about work stuff" Sai suggested to his son cooly.

Jimin urged jungkook to leave behind sai's head

" you say something jimin? " Sai asked

" oh no sir. Ill just go get decent" he said

" ill take that break then " jungkook said soon after and the two left the room.

When they were outside jungkook pulled jimin to a stop.

"Do you think they're planning to demote you jimin?".

" Don't worry bae, I'm sure everything's okay " jimin said reassuringly

. Jungkook nodded and then he lft to his room.

Jimin got dressed and went back into his room

" so, what do you need sai? " Jimin asked.

" Well, you've been performing well since you got back and even before the accident. I think its time I gave you a real case " sai said and grinned at him.

Jimin was ecstatic " oh! Sure it would be an honour" he said

Sai grinned . "Great then, and jimin, I just want to thank you. Ever since you arrived, my son's been so well behaved and his grades have been great! I'm glad that you're a part of his life. He's so attatched to you, I hardly know what to make of it. So, thank you, for being there for him when I couldn't and in a way I can't. " Said Sai smiling happily.

"Trust me, I enjoy every moment of hanging out with jungkook. He's a good kid. But I do hope that this promotion is soley based on my work performances?" Jimin said

 

" oh! Of course, your recommendation came from the office itself" sai explained.

 

" Well then, thank you for the opportunity" jimin said and the two shook hands.

\---------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was chapter 5. And well, I'm pretty bad at writing smut hahah.
> 
> But well, that happened.
> 
> Our couple is taking some risks yes?
> 
> I hope u liked something at least ^.^/


	6. Jealousy and Awkwardness

Jimin sat in his office reading through a case file when Sakura came in and handed him a thick case file.

Jimin' eyes widened at the thick nature of it.

" See, playing with the big kids aint all that fun " she said and winked at him.

 

When she was gone he read through the file and got the shock of his life. The person he's be representing was none other than his father, Itachi.

 

Jimin got up from his desk shaking in fury as the memories assaulted his mind.

" There's no way in hell I'm letting that freaken bastard out of prison" jimin said, a determined glint in his eye. 

\---------------------------------------------------

   
Meanwhile, jungkook finished up his paper. He stretched and grinned as he mind wandered to jimin.: what they could do now that they had free time, what he could do to jimin, what he could while jimin watched.

The possibilities were endless.

When everyone was done the freaken school decided to have a freaken assembly[I just hate assemblies! Its soooo long and boring and it consumes valuable time to discuss Bangtan! Arrrrrrgggh! If I could have a ban of school assemblies...;-)].

All the students walked to the school hall at their slowest pace possible.

 

" Kookie, are you coming? Want me to keep a seat for you?" Aneeqah asked as she passed him

 

" uh..you go ahead, I need to do something" Jungkook said. 

 

Just then, jin, the guy Aneeqah has been crushing on, came in and sweeped her up off the ground with her staring at him like: wtfllly you doing nutt?!.

 

Jungkook got an eyefull of jin kissing her like his life depended on it.

 

" Ooooh heeeeell no! " Jungkook said and quickly ran down the half empty hall way dailing jimin's number as he went.

\-----------------------------------

Jimin was about to enter Sai's office when his phone rang.

Jm: hey, what's up?

Jk:*nervously* ..nothing..I just missed you..hhow's your day going?

JM:its better now, and yours? Hey are you okay kookie?

Jk: of course I am..llisten, ccan I come to your office in like 20? I reeeeealy need to talk to you

Jm: I'm hardly allowed such privilages, even if you ARE the bosses boy.how about I pick you up at the cafe near your school?

Jk: okay then..*disappointed*

 

Jm: hmmn so, you missed me then? Whhhhhy? 

 

Jk: do I NEED a reason?

 

Jm: maybe-( Sai came out and tapped jimin on the shoulder. " Meeting's about to start" he mouthed and jimin nods)- but ill talk to you later. Gotta go bae.

 

Jimin hung up and went into the office.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Jungkook stood grinning happily. To himself when some girl he used to snog came up to him

" jungkook, we're all gonna go celebrate our end exam. Will you please come along? " She asked fluttering her eyelashes.

Jungkook felt all the male's in the room stare at him expectantly."Aaah popularity sucks" jungkook thought but slung a lazy arm around her

"where and what time? " He asked instead looking all cool and things. She blushed and he felt like gagging

 

" sugaloose, at 20:00. Everyone will meet there and then we'll take it to my house " she explained.

 

He smiled down at her.

 

"Whooop whooop! Party tonight yo! And we know who got the best piece of ass for the night yo! Give it up for my home boy jungkook! " Some nutt on the foot ball team yelled.

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and disappeared from the crowd. Everyone was meeting V's mystery girl and that was all he spoke about.

 

Jungkook felt like screaming.

 

He stood leaning against the cafe window thingy while V bounced around happily talking none stop.

   
\-------------------------------  
The meeting adjourned and jimin got up to speak to say.

" Sir, I need to speak to - " he said but Sai cut him off.

" Not now, I need to be at court. We'll talk when I get home. " Sai said and left.

Jimin stood staring after him wondering if cutting people off ran in jungkook's family genetics.

soon he left to the cafe.

When he got there he saw jungkook looking all sexy leaning against the cafe window. He took out his phone and sent him a text:

Jm: looking good. I do love a man in uniform :P

Jungkook felt his phone vibrate against his thigh and he took it out and saw the text. He smiled shyly and looked around. He didn't spot jimin so he texted back:

Jk: oh? I didn't know. But, I look even better out of it. Now show yourself you pervert!

Jm: I like the view from where I am, but yes, you do look hot..in anything. Although,...naah nvm. :P

 

Jk: tell me! I beseech you oh jimin! :-(

 

Jm: shakespear? How cute! :-o :P

 

Jk: I'm not CUTE I'm SEXY ;-)

 

Jm: and soooo much more XOXO

 

Jungkook read the last text and blushed. He looked around only then did he notice jimin's car. He waved and jimin got out.

They walked toward each other with jungkook looking around if there were any people.

Jimin's brow creased.

They hugged and when they pulled apart both boys blushed FOR ABSOLUTELY NO REASON!!!!!

"Hi" jungkook said shyly,

" hey" and jimin was about take jungkook's hand and lace their fingers together when V appeared and jungkook pulled his hand away.

It stung jimin so he looked at jungkook like: wtflllly?.

Jungkook either didn't notice or he just chose to ignore the look jimin gave him.

"Aaaah jimin! Hey! Long time no see eh?" V boomed happily and jimin grinned at him and they did that hand shake thing that boys do,(you know? It ends with a pat on the back and stuff aaaannyway)

"Yeah it has, I basically only ever saw you once but hey here we are" jimin said and the two got lost in conversation.

 

The whole drive, jungkook stared at the two of them.he was sooo jealous! Especially cos Jimin's eyes lit up every time V spoke about something that Jimin ALSO liked,

" hmph! So much in common! Unfair" jungkook muttered angrily under his breath.

He pouted like a 5 year old and folded his arms across his chest deciding to glare out the window instead.

Jimin looked over at jungkook and hid a smile.finally they dropped V off

" thanks jiminie " V said happily

" jiminie?! Since when??" Jungkook asked annoyed at the pet name.

" Today. He's just sooo cool man! Speaking of, jiminie, why don't you join us all later, we're getting together at a cool club to celebrate our end exam. Everyone's going. " V said.

Jimin looked at jungkook.

Jungkook looked down.annoyed and jealous as fvck.

" I'd love to eh, but I got something to do." Jimin said grinning as he watched jungkook bite down on his bottom lip in frustration.

" Ooh I see, someone special?" V asked.

"You could say that. Very special actually.". Jimin said smiling.

" Oh, well. You know where we'll be if wanna come thanks for the ride. Bye" said V and marched inside ( literally)

 

The drive home was in silence. Jungkook still didn't look at at jimin. Jimin stopped the car along the side of the road and looked over at jungkook.

" What?" Asked jungkook when he couldn't handle jimin's staring any longer.

"You're mad at me kookie. Why?" Jimin asked.

Finally jungkook turned and faced him.

" I'm not. You're crazy" he said laughing shyly. He was so happy to finally have jimin's attention that he suddenly felt shy.

" Suppose I am crazy. You're obviously the cause of it kookie.so then why'd you miss this crazy old fart? " Jimin asked playfully.

" I just did. I thought about you ALL day" jungkook whispered and made his way over the gear onto jimin's lap.

Jimin grinned and hugged him close.

"You're doing crazy things to me Jungkook..really" jimin whispered. 

Jungkook looked into his eyes and bit his own bottom lip.

" I'm sorry jimin" he said innocently.

" So, what did you wanna talk about?" Jimin asked.

Now jungkook looked away blushing.

" Uuuhrm..I wanna know..how does this whole thing work..I mean...will I be the..bottom all the time?..I mean..I'm curious" he mumbled shyly.

Loooooooooooooooooong pause

 

Jimin burst out laughing and jungkook hid his face in his hands. Jimin put his hands on jungkook's and took it away so he could see his face.

" Don't be so shy. Its soo cute and we're on the side of a half deserted road " jimin murmured and stroked his cheek.

" Its hard not too. You're laughing your ass off! " Jungkook said pouting cutely.

Then jimin made a serious face and said " okay I won't laugh then. To answer your question..uurhm..we could..uhrm..switch it around at times If you want" and he cleared his throat.

Now HE(jimin) was the one blushing heavily. Jungkook smiled happily

" hah! YOU'RE not comfy talking about this either " jungkook accused and swat at jimin playfully.

" I can't help it! I've never really had to explain..and now..well, I wanna keep you happy " jimin said looking away.

" You do. So wait, your actually gonna let me fvck you?" Jungkook asked with a straight face. Jimin didn't know WHERE to look..

"If you wanna" jimin mumbled looking ANYWHERE but at Jungkook.

" I very much do! I think I've always been an ass man " Jungkook exclaimed.

He was sooo happy.

" Aah really?!..I'm soo uncomfy right now! " Jimin whined. Feeling more and more embarrassed.

" Then let's get comfortable" jungkook said a wicked gleam in his eyes.

He pulled the seat thingy so that the driver's seat could go back.

" What?! Here?!" Jimin asked in alarm. He leaned forward and kissed jimin

" yes" he said and grinned at Jimin.

" Ooh lord.." Jimin breathed.

 

The two of them started kissing, jungkook laced his fingers into jimin's hair and jimin helped him out of his shirt.

Jimin sat up to kiss his neck and chest making the younger groan.. Jimin started thrusting him causing his already hard cock to make contact with jungkook's sweet piece of ass.

Both boys groaned.

Jungkook then gently pushed jimin back onto the seat and kissed down his body to his pants.

Jimin closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip as he watched jungkook help him out of his pants.

Jungkook then put jimin's legs up on the steering wheel.

" Not..wide...enough" jimin panted and he spread his legs wider on the dash board..

Jungkook grinned up at him . "See? You want this.."He murmured as he kissed jimin's thighs.

" Please.." Jimin groaned As jungkook started to lick his..uhrm..balls(sorry I feel suuuper uncomfy saying/typing that lol).

Jungkook snaked hand tup through jimin's legs and put his finger on jimin's lips

" be quiet" he said and jimin squirmed. Jungkook taking control was rather hot.

Jimin took his finger into his mouth and started to suck on it and jungkook felt it all the way down there.

" That's it baby.." Jungkook said and grinned. Jimin let go of his finger with a wet POP! And jungkook started to finger jimin's entrance.

Jimin hissed and tossed his head back.

Jungkook took full advantage and slid up his body(still fingering) to kiss him, their tongues doing a dance. Jungkook eventually pulled back and looked at him.

" Doing this right? " He asked and curled his finger hitting jimin in JUST the right way.

" Aah" jimin panted and gripped jungkook's forearm in a total Yes!

Jungkook smiled triumphantly then he removed his own pants and jimin used his feet to push it down his legs.

Jungkook settled both his hands either side of jimin's face. He looked into jimin's eyes and jimin stared right back with lust filled eyes.

He slowly entered jimin groaning when jimin arched his back.

Its been so long!. Jungkook pulled back looking into his lover's face.

 

Jimin ran his hands up jungkook's back raking his nails as he went and he nearly came looking at jungkook's expression above him.

He laced his fingers into kookie's hair and linked their lips together in a passionate kiss, all teeth and tongue.

jungkook getting lost in jimin entered him again and started to move.

They slapped together, but the sound got drowned out by their moans of pleasure.

Jimin pulled harder on jungkook's hair urging him to quicken the pace and boy did he ever!

He rocked jimin's world.

A few minutes after that, they reached their climax and jungkook lay ontop of jimin panting.

"Shit..." Jimin mumbled breathless.

" What?! Was I bad?!..I can do better! " Jungkook said eagerly.

Jimin laughed.

" You were very good actually, for a first timer" he said grinning at jungkook.

Jungkook hovered above jimin " really?!" He asked in excitement

"yes.." Jimin said and kissed lightly.

"Awesome!" Jungkook said and beamed at him happily.

" C'mon off you go. We gotta get home" jimin said eventually.

Jungkook untangled himself from jimin and they got dressed slowly. " You creased my shirt nutt! " Jungkook moaned

" sorry.." Jimin said and ruffeled his hair. Jungkook caught his hand " I'm your boyfriend not your brother" he growled and pulled the older into a deep kiss leaving him breathless.

"Whoa.." Jimin breathed when he COULD breath. Jungkook winked at him back to the innocent boy.. They drove home and decided not to go to tha party. When they got there, they were alone.

"So, we're dating then? " Jimin asked as they lay on the porch side by side looking up at the sky.

"Well yeah,ofcourse"

"Then why are you hiding it from your friends?"

" Because I don't know what they'll make of it"

" So that's gonna be us then? All the time? Hiding and pretending?" Jimin was getting agitated now

" No, ill tell everyone when I'm ready.."

Jimin sighed heavily " jungkook you cannot live like this, I see how badly you wanna hide it all. You won't even let me hold your hand for christ sakes! "

" I'm so sorry, I'm just not...affectinate in public.." Jungkook finished lamely, forgetting jimin's been where he is.

 

" Seriously?..that's the best you can come up with ? I'm going to bed " jimin said and hopped up and tried to leave but jungkook caught his hand.

 

" Jimin please...don't be angry at me" he pleaded.

 

Jimin's anger immediately deflated.

 

" I don't wanna be a dirty secret jungkook,that's all I'm saying" jimin whispered and shook free of jungkook's grip.

 

Jungkook lay outside for a few minutes longer. "Aaah shit! " He groaned and banged his heaD lightly against the porch.

 

 

 

Later that night, jungkook went to crawl in behind jimin.

" I'm so sorry jimin, please forgive me? I know I'm an asshole sometimes..."He whispered in jimin's ear.

Jimin turned around to face him " I forgive you. Always" jimin muttered.

" Thank you" he said and they spent the night kissing and stuff.

(They're taking big risks eh? Yinne gawd!")

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

So, uhrm...I'm not very good at writing smut

I guess, I'm abit embarrassed by it still...

I suppose its my innocent mind...sigh...

Anyway, I hope you liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uhrm...I'm not very good at writing smut
> 
> I guess, I'm abit embarrassed by it still...
> 
> I suppose its my innocent mind...sigh...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it.


	7. Daddy Dearest

Jimin loved waking up next to his young adorable boyfriend in the morning.

He smiled as jungkook nuzzeled him sleepily and started to suck on his neck. He lightly pushed his boyfriend away chidding at him. " Even when you're sleeping..." He sighed and slowly untangled himself from jungkook's long limbs. He left for the bathroom and on the way there he bumped into a towel clad Ino.

" Oh! I'm sorry jimin" she said embarrassed and clutched at the towel for dear life.

" Its my fault. I'm still alseep by the looks of it " he said and looked over his shoulder casually checking that she couldn't see into his room.

Jungkook didn't want people knowing about them yet, and sometimes jimin was hurt by his actions but he didn't wanna push him.

Ino smiled and nodded then he stepped aside so she could pass.

" I better go prepare breakfast " she said as she passed him.

"Okay, ill come help as soon as I'm done " jimin promised and hit the shower.

 

 

When jimin came downstairs, he noticed Sai wasn't there yet.

" Where's Sai? " He asked and set the table.

"He's still in his office,he's been in there all night going through a very complex case" she said sounding severly neglected.

" Ill go look in on him" he said and went to Sai's office.

He found him slumped over his desk with papers all over the place. Jimin went to the desk and he came across Itachi's case file.

 

In the file was pictures, stuff that jimin hadn't been alowed to see.there's was a picture of jhope's autopsy. Jimin picked it up and felt his chest constrict.

He tears rolled down his face as he looked upon the face of his first love now so badly beaten he could barely recognize him.

 

" Hey jimin I,.." Jungkook was saying as he came in, and then he saw jimin's stone expression and silent tears. He was clutching at a picture, so tightly, like he could possibly hug it.

" Are you okay jimin?...what happend?!"jungkook asked in concern instead.

He was about to go over and pull his broken looking lover into his arms when jimin stepped aside to reveal his father. Jimin passed him and he felt helpless watching him go picture in hand with a expression jungkook didn't ever think possible on his always smiling handsome face.

 

" He said he needed to go see the docs, " ino explained as she saw her son coming in searching for jimin. Jungkook sat down by the table, deep in thought.

\-------------------------------------------  
Jimin drove off, jhope's picture in hand. Not knowing where, he was going. He never had the stomach to face the monster that his father is but seeing jhope, who always smiled so badly beaten, and even worse. He wasn't alive anymore, it made him furious.

He ended up at Seoul prison and he used his lawyerly contacts to get in.

 

"Lawyer's here to see you nutt! " The prison gaurd said and yanked Itachi by a chain, pushing him into a small room.

Jimin sat silently and 53 year old Itachi sat down and stared in shock at his son.

" So, you finally decided to come see your old man eh?".

Jimin pinned him with a stare that made his blood run cold.

" I'm not here as anything related to a monster like you " jimin growled.

Itachi sat back, folding his arms.

" Still haven't forgiven me eh? Then how about  an apology. I'm so sor-" Itachi was saying but jimin jumped up and grabbed him by the shirt

" shut up! Just shut up! " He yelled shaking with fury.

Itachi smiled sickly. And jimin backed down.

" You know, he called for you...said he loved you..in the end, the fvcking faggot" itachi said and spat on the floor in disgust.

 

Jimin lost it. He leaped across the table and choked the living day lights out of Itachi. The warden came in and pulled jimin back holding him in a tight grip.

 

" I'm fine! Let go! " Jimin hissed glaring at all of them . After a few minutes, they let him off with a warning and left the two alone again.

Itachi grinned up at a furious jimin like the psycho he is.

Jimin composed himself and walked around Itachi. " You're not here to see me...then why are you here son? " Itachi said.

Jimin stiffened at the end of his sentence.

" I'm supposed to represent you..now, how do you think THAT's gonna pan out? " Jimin whispered in a evil tone by Itachi's ear.

It sent shiver's down Itachi's spine.

" You..you can't do this.." The old man whispered.

Jimin came to a stop infront of the table.

" And why the hell not?!! Huh?!" He yelled leaning across the table all up in Itachi's face

" I never meant to..I'm an old man..I want to retire.." Itachi pleaded.

"Fuck that! You didn't think about that when you killed an innocent young man! " Jimin yelled wanting to attack him.

" He's a devil! Teaching my son bad things! " Itachi yelled

That was enough.

 

jimin punched him full on in the face.( The gaurds let it slide, they're not fans of that homophobic nutt either).

 

 

" I promise you today, 'Father' , you will NEVER see the light of day, EVER! You will rot in here, and pay for what you've done! " Jimin spat at him. Then he knocked on the door and the gaurds entered.

Itachi cried, begged and pleaded but jimin just stared at him with no feeling, he was looong past that with his father.

" Oh and one more thing, send my regards to your inmates, I hope they place nice" jimin said and the gaurds took itachi back down to his cell.

As he walked down the corridor, he felt all the hungry eyes of the other prisoners on him. It scared him to death.

\-----------------------------------------  
When jimin got home, Ino was sitting on the couch knitting.

" Evening, sorry about dashing this morning " jimin said

" oh its no problem, what did the docter say? " She inquired like a mother hen.

" I'm good, healthy as a horse. " Jimin said beaming at her

" that's good... Look,jimin...just.. Please take good care of my son" she blurts out.

Jimin was speechless and his eyes widened a fraction.

" Uhrm...?"

Ino rolled her eyes and got up.

" I know you're seeing each other " she said.

"You're..you're not angry?" He asked

" no, not at all. I can see you care about him greatly and..I think he might be inlove with you.. All I want is that you promise you'll take care of him " she explained and pulled jimin's shocked form into a warm motherly hug

" I will. " He promised so relieved as they pulled apart. Ino smiled up at him and he went to go find his boyfriend.

 

Jimin found him sitting on his bed clutching at jimin's T-shirt, inhaling jimin's scent.

" Miss me? " Asked leaning against the door frame.

Jungkook looked up from his inhale fest

 

" hey! " He beamed happily. Then he got up and pulling jimin by the hand down onto his bed.

 

They settled with jungkook In jimin's arms, head on jimin's chest.

 

" I'm sorry about this morning i- " jimin was about to explain but jungkook captured his lips in a deep kiss.

 

Jimin let his hands travel down the younger's back and he squeezed his butt. Jungkook gasped and jimin dominated the kiss exploring jungkook's sweet haven.

 

After a few minutes they pulled apart to gaze at each other adoringly. Only then did they notice Sai standing by Jungkook's room door.

 

They sprang apart staring at Sai with wide eyes.

 

" WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS GOING ON HERE??!!!!!!" Sai screamed so furious he was shaking. Looking ready to destroy a mini world.

 

Jimin was about to get up to explain but jungkook pulled him back and went himself.

 

" Dad...jimin and I...we're...-" jungkook began.

 

" Are what?! Screwing each other?! Noo! " Sai said losing his mind with pacing to keep from kicking the guy's ass

 

 

" dad please let me explain! " Jungkook tried once again. To no avail.

 

"Sai- " jimin but in, and that was enough for Sai to move at lightning speed and punch jimin so hard he saw stars. Then Sai yanked him forward by the shirt, only to throw him across the room on to jungkook's work desk. The desk broke because of the force.

 

" You! I gave you a home and you end up molesting my only son you fvcking pervert you! " Sai yelled looking down at jimin coughing heavily. Blood trickiling down his chin.

 

" Dad its not like that! Please! " Jungkook pleaded near tears.

 

" Be quiet jungkook! " Sai growled.

Ino came running upstairs at the comotion. She saw jimin laying on the ground bleeding and rushed to his side, but Sai caught her arm

" no! Leave him, before I know it you'll be leaving me for one of your our freaken neighbors! " Sai yelled pulling her struggling form close to him.

Jungkook glared at his father with a fvck you look and went over to jimin.

"Are you okay? " He asked heavily concerned.

" I'm fine.." Jimin said and they sat on the floor clutching at each other for dear life.

" Get away from him jungkook! Right now! " Sai growled.

 

" No! I won't let you hurt him! " Jungkook yelled defiantly.

 

Sai advanced on them with a look of pure rage despite Ino's attempts to stop him. Jungkook readied himself, he was scared shitless but his love for jimin made him brave

( or stupid who knows eh?) Sai was about to punch jungkook

(or so jimin thought) and Jimin shot up and tackled him .

They fell to the ground fighting ferociously with Ino wailing in the back ground

" stop! Please! Stop! ".

Jungkook watched the scene unfold, frozen...


	8. Love O'E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of my story.
> 
> Uhm, I didn't intend on finishing this bc it didn't look like anyone was interested in reading.  
>  Understandably so, its my first fic and I'm bad at this lololo
> 
> But then there was some really cool people who left me 7 kudos? 
> 
> So thank you very much to those people! 
> 
> I hope u read this, and like it.

Jungkook stood watching the scene unfold, frozen..

 

He vaguely heard his mothers wails and came to, seeing Sai on Jimin, hands wrapped around his neck. He finally got his body to move and he pushed Sai off with a force he hadn't intended. 

Ino helped her husband up and Sai's disgusted gaze fell on Jungkook and Jimin. 

" Jungkook! If you do this! Ill disown you!" He yelled blood trickling down his chin the way jimin punched him. 

 

Jungkook looked up at his father and Sai already knew that he had made a decision.

 

" Fine, if that's how you feel...but I'm sticking with jimin.I love him and he loves me. All your money can never buy that" jungkook said and took jimin's hand, lacing their finger's together. 

Sai glanced down at their hands. " You're no son of mine!" He yelled. 

 

Jungkook shrugged and pushed passed his father with a surprised Jimin in tow.

 

" Jungkook! Where are you going?" Ino yelled after her son.

 

He only looked at her over his shoulder and she watched her only son leave her house...  

 

 

 

      The next few days were tense, Sai and Ino were constantly arguing because she wanted to go see jungkook.

"I'm your wife not one of your freaken clients under witness protection! " She yelled at him over the kitchen counter.

 

" Then act like it god dammit! " He yelled right back. 

They stared at each other for 5 minutes.            
Then Ino started throwing Sai with kitchen supplies and Sai ducked and dived trying to dodge. Ino huffed and went upstairs. 

 

When sai went after her he found her packing a duffel bag. He took her hand into his own. " Ino...what are you doing?" He asked. 

" I'm going to see my son. You've kept me away from him long enough " she said. 

He let go and stepped back in surprise.

" You're defying me?! " He yelled.

She glared up at him uncaring and .He grabbed the bag and threw everything out.

 

" The day you married me you knew I'd do what was right.so don't be surprised. "She said grabbing the bag back.

 

" Right? What he's doing isn't right! Its an abomination Ino can't you see?!" He said barely a lid on his massive temper. 

 

She spun around to face him. " All I see is you being a hypocrite! He's your only son for god's sake! And you! You know better than anyone you don't choose who you fall inlove with! " She said pissed and packed up her things leaving Sai in their bedroom.

 

 

Sai sank down onto the floor, his wife's words eating at him. " She's right" he mumbled as he thought back...  

 

When Sai was 19, he's been chosen to marry a girl from the wealthy Hyuga family. Both their families wanted it. 

" It'll join two very wealthy families and we'll be a dynasty! " Their fathers said. 

" Oooh! We'll have a pure blood line of aristocrats! " Their mothers gushed. 

But he didn't love her. 

 

Every moment, he spent stuck in forced dates with her, he wanted to be out there, exploring, having an adventure. But most of all, he wanted to be doing those things with someone he loved. When he ended up on the wrong side of town one day, meeting the love of his life was the last thing on his mind. But when he saw her, nothing else existed. 

 

Long legs, a picture perfect face framed by long blond hair. Sparkling blue eyes framed by long lashes and a killer figure.

 

He was done for. When she opened her mouth he just died right where he was. He loved the fact that she disobeyed the rules of society, lived an ordinary life yet it was meaningful .     

When he told her he loved her, she laughed and told him to try next door or grow some balls to prove it. She really was the most vulgar girl he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. He loved even more because of it. They started seeing each other in secret and the night his father found out, he was furious. He said the exact same words to Sai, that he had said to jungkook a few nights ago. Sai already decided though, since he's met Ino, he had a purpose in life.

 

He told his father :" the love I have for her, and she for me, can never be bought so do what you must father" much like what jungkook had said to him. 

 

They eloped and life was hard, but it was worth it when jungkook was born. Being able to live freely and surrounded by love instead of money was better than any multimillionair business and priviledged aristocrat society.      

 

 " He definitly is my son " he murmured and the he got up to go and look for his only son.           

 

\---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, jimin sat on the couch at V's house with 3 pairs of eyes staring at him. Aneeqah, Mishkah and Tasneem stared at him like he was some amazing art form. 

"What?" He asked finally cracking under the pressure. 

" How did you even know that human nutt called Jungkook was gay? I mean, I've known him for YEARS and I didn't pick anything up! I've got a freaken built in gay-dar and here u come along knowing before me! Not fair!" Aneeqah said exasperated. She just could deal.

 

" Who tops? Do you guys use stuff? Does it hurt? Omg! Forgive me , but I'm just sooo curious! " Mishkah gushed happily. 

 

" Ya ya! Tell us EVERYTHING! Its a must! Speeeeeak jimin, speak!this is just too awesome! " Tasneem said excitedly, bouncing her seat. 

 

Jimin felt so uncomfortable, but at the same time he was happy to be surrounded by people who actually accepts him. Just then, jin, suga, and V came into the lounge and picked their gf's up throwing them over their shoulders. " Put me down!" Mishkah yelled and wiggled.

V hit her on the behind. " No can do babe, you're making jiminie feel uncomy" he said and marched out. 

" I'm watching you" signs over their boyfriends shoulders at jimin. 

" We'll be back!" Aneeqah yelled but she was soon shut up. 

 

 

 

Jimin sat on the couch grinning to himself when jungkook came and crawled onto his lap.

" Hey," He whispered as he kissed jimin's neck.

" Hi" jimin groaned.

 

Jungkook unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest. He put his hand hands on jungkook's biceps, pulling him away from himself, to look into the younger's eyes.

His eyes were frantic.

 

" are you okay? " He asked.

" Yes..of course. " Jungkook breathed in answer and he kissed jimin hotly. 

 

Jimin would have been content to be consumed by jungkook's passion, but the younger's frantic eyes bothered him. So he pulled back. 

Again,taking jungkook's bottom lip with him.

Jungkook groaned in frustration rolling his eyes to the heavens in a silent plea." Seriously kookie, its been a trying few days..whatever you need ill do it just- " jimin managed to get out before jungkook shut him up with a chaste kiss. 

 

The younger pulled back and rest his forhead on Jimin's. " Be quiet and make love to me..I need YOU right now. Please" jungkook said in a hoarse voice, Filled with emotions he'd rather exercise with Jimin physically. 

 

Jimin cupped Jungkook's face and then he kissed him like the house was on fire. He pulled Kookie's shirt off and Jungkook roughly grabbed his hair getting lost in each other.

V walked into the lounge minding his own business when he got an eyefull of stuff he'd rather not ever see. 

EVER. 

 

He threw his hands up in exasperation. 

 

"Aaah hell! I knew I shoulda stayed in the room" he said and marched of to take care of his now bulging pants.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Ino and Sai finally talked and they ended up looking for their son together. 

 

" If that nutt took my son outta the country I'll hunt him down and ill kill him! " Yelled Sai totally uncaring that he got weird looks from other people in the slow lane. 

 

" Now now Sai, we agreed that we would accept their love" Ino murmurmed strokinh her husband's clenched hand on the gear. 

 

" Accepting their love is one thing, but accepting him taking my son away?! Heeeeell no! " Sai boomed. 

 

Ino chuckled " this coming from a man who wanted to disown his gay son? I don't believe it" 

 

" He's still my boy, no matter what choices he makes. I should've realized that before. But, I was stubbon and an idiot" Sai said as they pulled up at V's house.

 

They noticed 3 cars, one of which was jimin's. They both took a deep breath and walked upto the door. Sai knocked...

 

 

 

Jimin and jungkook lay on the floor happily sated. 

" V! Someone's at the door! " Jungkook yelled and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. V came running out of his bedroom, hair a mess still struggling to pull up his pants. 

" Seriously?! YOU'RE RIGHT HERE!!!" He shrieked at them. It totally fell on deaf ears.

 

He opened the door and stood with wide eyes at his new guests. " Uh..hello..Mr and Ms yamanaka.." He said gulping auidibly.

 

Jungkook's eyes shot open wide. " Oh shit! My parents! ". 

 

And he and Jimin shot up off the floor grabbing their clothes and ran into the nearest bedroom to get decent.

 

V checked the coast, it was clear so he let them in.

 

 

20 minutes later, jungkook came out holding Jimin's hand tightly looking ready for a war. 

 

" Jungkook! " Ino gasped at the sight of her son. She enveloped him in a big hug grabbing Jimin along with it. 

 

" Tch! You two had me so worried! Don't do that again! " She chided them 

 

" sorry? " Jungkook mumbled. She hit him. 

 

"Pooh! Come sit. " She said and pushed them down onto the opposite couch.

She and her husband then both sat down onto the very couch where just moments before jimin and jungkook...you know...

 

" What are you doing here? " Jungkook asked looking pointedly at his father.

 

Sai took a deep breath. " I..I've come to apologize for my behavior. Jungkook, you're my only son, and I don't wanna lose you. I love you more than I can openly say. You really are my world. You gave my life so much meaning and I was an idiot. If you love him then I won't stand in your way, because I know that you don't choose who you fall inlove with I was just being a huge asshole. Please, please forgive me? I know right now it won't mend the hurt I've caused but please, give me a chance to redeem myself" Sai pleaded in a very un-Sai-like voice.

Jungkook and Jimin shared a look, then Jungkook got up and held his hand out to his father. 

 

" I forgive you dad..and I love you too. Believe it or not, I really missed you with all your nagging" he said smirking at his father. 

 

They shook hands and eventually hugged happily. " Jimin I'm sorry for- ". Sai began. 

 

" -its okay Sai. I get it. His your world. Just like he is mine" Jimin said smiling happily. They shook hands and hugged. 

 

" Take care of my son, and be good to him or I WILL kill you" Sai said into his ear and Jimin chuckled instead to rid himself of the sudden burn in his eyes. 

 

" I'm well aware, trust me. But I promise I will" he said. 

 

The two grinned at each other.

Then there were loud cheers and clapping and everyone came out happily with their boyfriends or gurlfriends. 

" Yaaaah! I finally, now I can finally walk around my house without the fear of seeing- " V was saying when Jungkook and jimin both reached for him slapping a hand on his mouth to be quiet. 

So now he had double shut up. He held his hands up in surrender and they let him go. 

Jungkook smiled through tears of joy, jimin came over to him and hugged him from behind grinning. 

"Now THIS is normal " he whispered into Jungkook's ear.

Jungkook laughed wondering how on earth Jimin knew just what he was thinking about.

 

~~~_THE END_~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Haha end of this chappy! ^o^.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Drop me a comment on my progress if you'd please?  
> Thaaanks you're awesome!


End file.
